Service professionals that regularly schedule patient visits have historically relied upon manual practice management, patient records and managed care (i.e., insurance) techniques. For instance, scheduling patients, tracking prescription orders, and maintaining file documentation are typically performed through paper calendars and files. An office assistant receives and schedules patient appointments on the paper calendar. The service professional then checks the paper schedule for each day.
For purposes of this application, service professionals may include, for instance, healthcare providers such as physicians (MD or DO), dentists, chiropractors, psychologists, and counselors. However, the terms “clinician” or “physician” as used herein are understood to include any service professional or healthcare provider who treats a patient, including for instance physicians, nurses, technicians, medical assistants, therapists, chiropractors, physicians assistant, midwife, psychologists, and counselors.
All information concerning the patient's medical history, such as clinician observations, thoughts, treatments administered, patient history, medication lists, vaccine administration lists, laboratory reports, X-rays, charts, progress notes, consultation reports, hospital reports, correspondence and test results, have traditionally been kept in the paper file. Much of this information is handwritten and signed by the clinician, or transcribed from clinician dictation. Paper-based medical files are typically filed alphabetically by the patient's last name, with the patient's name, date of birth and any known allergies on the outside of the file.
However, manual practice management, patient record and managed care techniques are inefficient since they require a great deal of interaction between the service professional and the office assistant. Last minute scheduling changes often result in lost time for the service professional. In addition, manual tracking is prone to error and the large amounts of paper that is generated take up valuable office space. A small office of 2-3 physicians, for instance, can have approximately 20,000 or more active patients, and therefore anywhere from about 25,000 to 60,000 patient files, depending upon how long they have been in practice.
Since the medical record is paper-based and manually produced, the information needed to bill a patient must be manually entered into the billing application. Clinician orders that often generate billable procedures are difficult to process because they are written by hand and in many cases are omitted from the patient's bill. In addition, handwritten orders for prescriptions have been identified as the number one cause of medical errors resulting in patient death in the United States. Add to these issues the complexity of insurance contracts and procedure fee schedules that govern the amount which clinicians are to be paid for their services, and the result is a very inefficient, labor-intensive process requiring many checks and balances to ensure accurate processing.
In a typical office visit for a medical clinician, the clinician will review his/her schedule for that day or week. In any given day, the clinician may have 20-80 office visits, and up to 2 (or more) medical procedures. Prior to a scheduled examination, the clinician will manually flip through the paper file, which has been retrieved from the central files by the office assistant, to determine the purpose of the office visit and review the patient's relevant medical history.
A typical patient visit or patient encounter takes about 10 minutes, with the physical examination comprising about 2 to 5 minutes. Following the encounter, or sometimes during, the clinician will make progress notes about the patient's medical condition, order any necessary tests, give the patient any prescriptions, and advise if follow-up appointments are needed. A clinician will usually spend about 2 to 5 minutes to make progress notes and place them in the patient file.
If tests are performed onsite, the clinician, laboratory technician or nurse, conducts the test. If the test results can be obtained relatively quickly, the clinician might wait for the results before releasing the patient, and review the results with the patient. Some testing, however, may be conducted off-site, and later reported to the clinician. The test results must then be analyzed and reported to the patient after the initial office visit, and follow-up appointments may be scheduled.
The amount of paperwork required has a significant impact on the service professional, which often detracts from the amount of time the service provider can spend with the patient. In the medical arena, every hour of emergency department patient care requires an hour of paperwork. For surgery and inpatient acute care, every hour of patient care results in 36 minutes of paperwork. In skilled nursing care, every hour of patient care results in 30 minutes of paperwork. And, in home health care, every hour of patient care results in 48 minutes of paperwork. A physician can spend 22-38% of his/her time charting on paper.
In today's practice, service professionals, and physicians in particular, have added restraints due to increased government and insurance regulations, liability, working longer hours, less time to spend with patients, all of which result in the practice being less profitable and providing a lower quality of care. Governmental and insurance rules and regulations include, for instance, electronic payment requirements, HIPAA (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act) requirements (such as electronic health transaction standards, unique identifiers, privacy and confidentiality standards, and security and electronic signature standards), coding and audit requirements, restricted formularies, clinical pathways, increased malpractice risks from pseudo standards of care and requirements for more structured data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can reduce the amount of time spent by a clinician on activities outside the practice of medicine, such as paperwork, dictation, etc. There is also a need for a system that can reduce the amount of time spent by other workers in the clinician's practice including the administrative or office assistants, nurses, clinician assistant, and laboratory technicians. Those systems must also be able to comply with government and insurance regulations and must also provide data that can be analyzed to develop better care protocols.
Systems have been developed which automate patient tracking, medical documents or billing, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,991,730, 5,991,729, 5,946,659, 5,933,809, and 5,899,998 to Lubin et al., Barry et al., Lancelot et al., Hunt et al. and McGauley et al., respectively. However, automated systems have not been well received by the service professional community, with fewer than about 5% of all physicians using some sort of electronic medical record (EMR) system, which is broadly understood to be a medical record system that has the capability to electronically provide all of the functionality and features provided by the paper chart, and data that can be analyzed to develop better care protocols.
Service professionals have resisted those systems since they are unable to keep up with the rapid pace and movement of the service professional during the various tasks which are performed throughout the day. One disadvantage of those systems is that they are technology-driven, as opposed to being user-driven, and therefore difficult to use, especially by those service professionals that have difficulty with computer technology.
In addition, those systems are fragmented in that they individually implement a single activity of practice management and managed care to manage scheduling, patient registration, insurance information, billing and collections. In instances where physicians are using EMR, practice management and managed care applications to manage their practices, the applications are typically stand-alone and run on disparate technology platforms.
The absence of a common technology platform requires multiple custom interfaces to connect the “silos” of information to work together in real-time. The process of developing interfaces between disparate applications by multiple vendors can be expensive and difficult and is usually costly and labor-intensive to maintain. Problems are time-consuming and difficult to identify when they arise. These usually costly and labor intensive interfaces are typically used by larger clinician practice groups (50 or more), integrated delivery networks, and university-based practices.
Consequently, those prior systems do not provide a single system that integrates the features of practice management, patient records and managed care. Further adding to the problem, those systems are not set up to communicate with each other, so that practices that have more than one system need to enter redundant information into each system. The various systems are not well suited for interaction between each other, or to maintain information that would be useful to the other systems.
However, even if those fragmented systems could communicate with one another, the systems would merely be interfaced, as opposed to being integrated. Systems that are interfaced exchange limited data to address practice management, EMR and managed care needs. Interfacing systems also require multi-vendor support and the sharing of limited data across limited system components and multiple databases. Interfacing also leads to inconsistency in system user interfaces and system versioning is difficult to manage.
In addition, there is also a need for a system that is highly portable and can be used in many locations. In the medical professions of today, healthcare providers are often on the move and can visit many locations, while being based at another location. Tying an informational system to a computer, even if that computer is networked, can fail to provide the type of interface and the needed information that a medical professional has come to expect from their informational system. Such systems also need to be secure, as well as portable, to protect client data. Thus, there is a need for portable integrated medical software system that can satisfy the needs of today's medical professionals.